platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Shogo Hatakeyama
|romaji = Hatakeyama Shōgo |alias = Hatake |species = Human |status = Deceased |date of birth = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eye = |abilities = Red arrows Wings |family = |occupation = God candidate |angel partner = Emaka |debut = |image gallery = }} Shogo Hatakeyama is a human who was selected by the angel Emaka to be a god candidate. Appearance Hatakeyama is a young man with medium-length dark hair, and a small amount of facial hair. He can usually be seen wearing a track suit. When he wants to keep his identity hidden, Hatakeyama wears a costume that disguises him as the TV superhero Metroblue. Like Metropoliman's costume, Hatakeyama's Metroblue costume comepletely obscures his body and facial features, leaving his identity a secret. Personality History After flunking the entrance exam for his college of choice for the third time in a row, Hatakeyama met Saburo Tabuchi, who had failed the exam for his first time. In his grief, Tabuchi revealed to Hatakeyama that he was in possession of a drug that would allow him to commit suicide and Hatakeyama, unable to bear the shame of failure, agreed to a suicide pact. However, before they could commit suicide together, they were visited by two angels who offered to make them god candidates. Enticed by the idea, Hatakeyama and Tabuchi accepted, and made a new pact with each other, promising to make the other happy if either of them became the next God. Plot Metropoliman arc After seeing Metropoliman's TV address, inviting his fellow god candidates to meet with him in Jinbo Stadium, Hatakeyama and Tabuchi decided to accept his offer and try to defeat him at the meeting. On the day of the meeting with Metropoliman, Hatakeyama and Tabuchi arrived in disguise as the TV superheroes Metroblue and Metroyellow. Hiding among the crowd of spectators, they waited to reveal themselves until Metropoliman arrived, at which point they revealed themselves. Intending to bring Metropoliman under his control, Hatakeyama shot him with his red arrow, but was surprised to see it had no effect. Concluding that the Metropoliman in the stadium was a fake who had been dropped into the stadium by the real Metropoliman, and who was under the influence of his arrow, Hatakeyama demanded Metropoliman show himself. Attempting to draw out Metropoliman, Hatakeyama claimed that he had known about Metropoliman's plan to ambush them with a decoy all along. He also revealed his knowledge that Metropoliman wouldn't be able to shoot his arrows fast enough to kill both of them at once, and that he wouldn't be able to shoot them from the crowd in the stands, as the arrow could only be fired a maximum of 31.6 meters. After watching Metropoliman's address from the stadium's jumbotron, Hatakeyama came to the conclusion that Metropoliman would not be appearing in the stadium, and decided to instead take his decoy for interrogation. After making one final plea to the audience for any god candidates to reveal themselves, he is surprised to when a little girl reveals herself as a candidate. Hatakeyama tries to shoot her with his arrow to ensure she is not a danger, but is interrupted by Metropoliman, who arrives long enough to shoot her with a red arrow and leave with her. Appealing to the audience again, Hatakeyama is able to convince two more candidates, who are dressed as Metropink and Metrogreen, to join him. After shooting them with a red arrow, Hatakeyama and Tabuchi return to the center of the field to collect Metropoliman's stand-in. However, he is distracted by another announcement from Metropoliman on the jumbotron, and isn't able to react in time to stop the real Metropoliman, who has switched himself with his double unnoticed, from shooting him in the head with a white arrow. Abilities * Wings – The wings lets him have the "freedom" to fly anywhere in the world. * Red arrow – The red arrow has the power to force anyone who is shot with it to fall in love with the user for 33 days. Relationships Trivia See also References Category:God candidates